Maid Service
by animelover81
Summary: Serena applies as a maid for the richest man in tokyo, darien shields, but doesnt realize what shes getting herself into until its too late. But maybe it's a good thing.First story so be fair!
1. Prolouge

Darien Shields was the richest man in Tokyo. He had made his fortune in stocks and investments. He was also only 23 years old. He lived in the biggest house in Japan. It was 4 stories and had 24 rooms. He had hired help that cleaned and cooked for him but his chamber maid decided to bring her boyfriend into the house without permission. Needless to say she was removed from his home very quickly. Now his staff has been searching day and night for the perfect chamber maid. All the girls they interview don't seem quite up to standards though. Until one girl named Serena Tsukino comes into the room. She seems so cheerful and upbeat. Her application is very impressive. She has been in the cleaning service for about 3 years. She is 21 years old. Mr. Shields also liked his maids young and attractive. Serena was definitely both of those. Before she is hired they explain to her that working as a maid for Mr. Shields is very different than any other cleaning service. She doesn't really understand what they're trying to say but agrees anyway. They congratulate her and tell her to report to Mr. Shields home in 2 days.


	2. Night With Raye

When Serena got home she was so excited. The first thing she had to do was pack up everything from her apartment. She spent most of the day packing all her clothes. Then she had a quick dinner and packed all her cosmetics. After that she looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. She decided to finish the rest in the morning. The movers wouldn't be there until 11:00 A.M. She walked into her room and took off her jeans and t-shirt and put on her short silk nightgown. It was pink and very lacy. She loved wearing these kinds of things to bed. It was very natural for her to be in as little clothing as possible. After she changed she hopped into bed and fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning her alarm went off at 9:00 A.M. She got up and finished the little packing she had left. The movers got there on time and packed everything up and took it to Mr. Shield's home. Serena would be staying with her friend Raye for the rest of the evening. She went back up to her apartment and said a sad goodbye. Then she went to her landlord's room and gave him the key. She then headed to Raye's house. It was just around the corner. Raye was a wild child. Serena wasn't sure what Raye had planned for them tonight. She got to Raye's a little after lunch and knocked on the door. Raye appeared at the door still in her PJs.

"Hey Serena. I'm so glad you came. Do you want some lunch?" Raye asked.

"No I ate before I left. Thanks by the way for letting me stay here for the night" she said.

"Oh it's not a problem. I needed some company. Did you have any plans for the evening?" she asked looking a bit devilish.

"Nope did you have something in mind?" she said.

"Well tonight I was going to check out the club scene if you were interested" Raye said.

"Sure that'd be a lot of fun!" she said excitedly.

For the rest of the day the girls watched soap operas and talked. Then they ate some leftover pizza for dinner and talked some more. After dinner they took a shower together. It wasn't like they were lesbians but they just felt comfortable with each other. They washed each other's bodies very gently then got out and dried their hair. Raye went to her closet and took out a V-cut black tank top and a mini jean skirt. She put on a pair of black high heels and put her hair into a sexy loose bun. Serena took a mini red dress and sparkly red high heels out of her suit case. She had her hair in a waterfall curls style. They both double checked the mirror and then headed for Raye's car. Raye had told Serena about this great club called Trip. It had a great DJ and ladies got in for free before midnight. Once they got into the club the girls hit the dance floor for a couple songs. Raye was grinding with a scruffy looking boy and Serena was dancing with a group of girls who seemed to already be drunk. Finally Raye pulled Serena to the bar. They ordered their favorite drinks. Serena ordered a Sex on the Beach and Raye ordered a Slow Comfortable Screw. Then the bartender went to make their drinks.

"Are you having a good time?" Raye asked trying to yell over the music.

"Yeah the music is awesome. After our drinks come lets head home. I'm tired" Serena yelled back.

"Alright" Raye said.

The bartender came back with their drinks 3 minutes later. They talked about almost everyone in the club. Then the boy Raye had been dancing with asked if she wanted to hang out after the club. Serena didn't mind as long as they stayed in Raye's room and kept quiet. Raye smiled and told the boy, whose name was Chad; he could come back to Raye's house. After they finished their drinks Raye signaled Chad to come outside. She told him to just follow her home. The drive home was quiet because Serena was half asleep. Once they got home Raye and Chad headed to Raye's room and Serena went to the guest room. She changed into her nightgown then lay down in bed. Within 5 minutes she heard Raye moaning and her mattress bouncing. Serena was too tired to worry about it so she just ignored it and fell asleep.

The next morning Serena woke up to her cell phone alarm and got up. She took a quick shower and ate some breakfast. She then took her little suitcase out to her car and said goodbye to Raye. Apparently last night went really well and she and Chad were going on a date later tonight. Serena got into her car and headed for Mr. Shield's home. She didn't know what to expect but she knew it would be alright.


	3. The First Day

When Serena got to Mr. Shields' house she first had to go through a guard gate. Everything checked alright and Serena was able to drive through. As she drove up the long driveway her jaw dropped. The house was huge and very beautiful. It was better than Serena imagined. Once she pulled up to the front door a tall blonde haired man came and got her bag. His name tag said Andrew. Then another man took her car around to the back of the house. The man named Andrew escorted her into the house. Once she walked through the front door everything became like a fantasy. There were marble floors and famous paintings hanging on the walls. Serena even saw the Mona Lisa. There was also a red carpeted staircase. Underneath the carpet was white marble. The staircase was very much like the one in Titanic. The butler led her to a room and told her to go inside. She opened the door a little frightened. Once she opened the door there sat Amy Mizuno and Lita Kino the two women who interviewed her 2 days before.

"Have a seat Serena" Amy said.

Serena sat down as Lita pulled out a box.

"Now in this box is everything you will need for this job. There is a book inside that explains everything. If you have any other questions feel free to call us" Lita said as she handed Serena a card with her number on it. After that they both left Serena alone.

Serena opened the box and inside there was so much stuff. The first thing she pulled out was the book that explained everything. Then she pulled out an outfit. According to the book it was the uniform she would wear while working. It was very revealing. It was a short black silk dress with lace around the bottom of the skirt and around the sleeves. There was also a pink silk apron to go with it and fishnet black stockings. Black high heels went along with it as well. The book also said if she wasn't in this uniform she should wear something that 'showed off her figure'. There was also a bottle of lavender perfume in the box. Serena would have to wear this perfume all the time because Mr. Shields loved the smell. Then at the bottom there was a book that explained what Serena's job was. She would clean Mr. Shields' room and entertain him if he asked. After putting everything back in the box she walked out of the room. The man named Andrew escorted her up the staircase to the 2nd floor. Then he showed her to her room. It was a beautiful room. The ceiling was high and the walls were a light pink color. There was a book case that had a lot of books on sex. Things such as positions and toys. Andrew placed her suitcase inside and left her to explore the room. There were 2 beds so Serena assumed she had a roommate. After about 15 minutes the door opened and a tall red headed girl walked in. The girl was singing some sort of tune but saw Serena and stopped.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Serena and I guess we're roommates now" Serena said.

"Oh so you're the new chamber maid. Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Molly and I work in the garden" Molly said shaking Serena's hand.

"Oh cool. So I don't really understand how things work around here. I got a uniform that was very revealing to say the least" Serena said.

"Yeah Mr. Shields likes his girls to dress that way. He also likes the girls to wear that perfume I'm sure you got" Molly explained.

"Oh well I better get unpacked. Where are the dressers?" Serena asked.

"We don't have dressers. We have a closet. You get one side and I get the other. Follow me" Molly said walking to a door in the back of the room.

Molly opened the door and the closet was huge. It was almost as big as the room. Molly's side was full of clothes and the other side was Serena's. Molly left Serena to hang all her clothes up. After she did that she put on her uniform and sprayed her perfume. Then she headed downstairs to get Mr. Shields' breakfast.

She got to the kitchen and there was a silver tray waiting on the counter. On the tray was a cup if coffee, a bowl of sugar, a cup of milk, a cup of orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, and eggs. Serena picked up the tray then asked the chef where Mr. Shields' room was. The chef told her to take the elevator to the 4th floor. Apparently Mr. Shields' room took up the whole top floor. She walked to the elevator and went to the 4th floor. Once the elevator doors opened Serena was in awe. The floor was wood and the walls were red. There was even a fountain in the middle of the room with a statue of Cupid in it. Serena saw a door that was in the back. She walked to it and opened it up. Inside there was a bed with 2 figures under the covers. The bed was circle shaped and was almost half the size of the room. Serena found herself looking into the eyes of Mr. Shields. He motioned for her to put the tray down on the table next to his bed. She did so then he motioned for her to leave. She went back to the elevator and headed for her room. When she got there Molly was laying on her bed.

"Hey Serena where were you?" She asked.

"I went up to Mr. Shields' room and gave him his breakfast. He didn't say anything to me though. Oh and there was also someone else in bed with him" Serena said looking a bit confused.

"That was probably Mina. She's one of the maids he sleeps with. One time I went up there to water a few of the plants and I heard them doing it in his room. They were so loud and they were even making the room shake. The next day she couldn't walk and she had to take the day off. And as for the whole not talking to you thing. He normally doesn't talk to the new maids until he knows them a little better" Molly explained.

"Well that explains a lot" Serena said. "I don't think he needs me until lunch so I'm going to look around this place"

"Ok I'll see you later then" Molly said.

Serena walked all around the house. She saw a massage room and a steam room. There was also an indoor pool. Then she went to the garden outside and was taken back by all the beautiful flowers. Molly really knew how to do her job apparently. As soon as Serena left the garden it was time to go and clean Mr. Shields' room. She took the elevator up and walked into the back room. The bed was messy and she even found several condoms on the dresser. She put on gloves and threw them away. Once everything was cleaned up she noticed an open drawer by the bed. In it were several packs of extra large condoms. Serena was impressed. She left the room and headed downstairs for lunch. The maids ate in a special room next to the kitchen. It had a big screen TV in it and a long dining table. Serena sat next to Molly and ate her turkey and cheese sandwich. She noticed at the other end of the table was Mina. She looked a little disheveled and Serena knew why. After lunch Serena had free time until dinner unless Mr. Shields needed her. She decided to read some of the books in her room. First she skimmed through the sexual positions book. It wasn't like Serena was a virgin but reading this book sure made her feel like it. Then she read about different places that were great for having sex. After that she took a nap. When she woke up it was time for dinner. For dinner she had macaroni and cheese with a piece of grilled chicken. After dinner she had about 2 hours to hang out and then she would have to help Mr. Shields get ready for a bath then bed. Serena and Molly went back up to their room and talked about everyone in the house. Serena found out that Andrew and Molly were dating but couldn't show it because they would get fired if they did. Finally it was time to go tend to Mr. Shields.

When Serena got to Mr. Shields' room he was watching TV. She walked into the bathroom and started the water. Once it got to the right temperature and level she called him into the bathroom. Just as he was about to leave he asked her name.

"It's Serena sir" she said.

He nodded and motioned for her to leave. She went to the back room and unmade his bed. Then left to go to bed. Once she got to her room Molly was already asleep so Serena decided to get to bed. But she couldn't help but dreaming about Mr. Shields. He was just about the most gorgeous man she'd ever met.

As Darien bathed he kept thinking of Serena and how beautiful she was. Tomorrow he would get to know her a little better.


	4. Night Cap

Serena woke up the next morning and got dressed. Molly was already working. Serena went to the kitchen to get Mr. Shields' breakfast. It was the same big breakfast as yesterday. Once she got to his floor she walked back to his room. He was already awake when she came in. He was also alone this morning. She set down his tray and just as she walked out the door he told her to wait.

"Yes sir" she said as she turned around only to find him in his boxers. She turned very red.

"Today I would like to talk to you in the gardens after lunch" he said with a little demand in his voice.

Serena nodded and left. She didn't know what was in store for her. After lunch Serena headed the gardens as she was told to. She saw Mr. Shields sitting on the bench next to the fountain.

"Ah there you are" he said.

"Yes sir what do you need" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Well I had a question to ask you… if that's alright with you" he asked.

"Of course sir… what would you like to know" she said nervously.

"First off when we're talking alone you can call me Darien. And I would like to know if you have a significant other?" he asked.

"No I do not" she said sounding a little shocked.

"Perfect. Tonight report to my room at 11:00 P.M." he said and then walked back into the house.

For the rest of the day Serena kept wandering what was going to happen. Dinner finally came and Serena and Molly talked the whole time. Then Andrew came to get Serena. He asked her to come with him. Once they were in private he gave her a note and box from Darien. It read:

_Dear Serena, _

_ Tonight I plan to have an evening with you. In this box is the outfit I picked out for you. Please prepare yourself for a night to remember. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Darien_

Serena headed back to her room and took a shower. She shaved and scrubbed everywhere she could. Then she went to open the box. Inside was a silk black robe, a pink and black corset, and a thong to match. She put them on and headed for his room. Once she got to his room she heard soft music playing and the lighting was dim. Darien was opening a bottle of champagne. He heard her walk in and escorted her over to the couch. Then he gave her a glass of champagne.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and in bed?" she teased.

"Well I'm not trying to get you drunk" he smirked.

They talked for a couple minutes then Darien went into his room and came out with his robe undone and nothing underneath. He had a can of whipped cream in his hands. Obviously he was a little excited. Serena blushed a little.

"Well someone's a big boy" she said mischievously. She got up and removed her robe. Then caressed his muscular body and took control. She grabbed his lower half and began massaging it. He let out a soft moan. Then he began kissing her neck which made her very excited. She continued to move down and place it in her mouth. He loved every minute of it. After about a minute he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He removed all her clothes and grabbed his XL condoms from the dresser. She smirked. He put it on then entered her gently. She tensed for a minute but then they got a rhythm going. Eventually he got going faster and faster until they both climaxed. After they had finished he kissed her cheek.

"I knew you were good" he whispered. They fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Serena woke up in Darien's arms. She snuck away quietly and went back to her room to get ready. Last night she couldn't believe what had happened. She took a shower then got dressed. She brought Darien his breakfast but he was still asleep. She left it on his dresser and let him sleep. Once she got back in her room Molly was giddily waiting for her.

"What's up with you?" she asked trying to hide last night.

"Oh nothing just the fact that you got laid!" Molly exclaimed.

"Wait… how did you know?" Serena asked looking embarrassed.

Molly held up Darien's note and smiled widely.

"Ok I admit it. I did" Serena said.

"So how was it?" Molly asked.

"Amazing! He's so big… if you know what I mean" She dished.

For the rest of the morning Serena told Molly all about her night cap. Molly did tell Serena to watch out for Mina. She was the jealous type and wanted Darien all to herself. The Serena remembered that. She began to worry about what Mina would do.

For the next few days everything went normal during the day but at night Serena would sneak to Darien's room and have a passionate night. One day Mina came up to Darien's floor. He was watching TV.

"Hey Darien" she said.

"Oh hey Mina I didn't hear you come in. What did you need?" he asked.

She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "I just wanted to ask you if you prefer a little girl… or a woman" she said as he felt her breath on his neck.

He pushed her away and sat back on the couch. She frowned and stomped out of the room. She wasn't going to let some newbie ruin her heart's desire.


	5. The Party and The Plan

Mina spent the next few days plotting how to ruin Serena. Meanwhile things between Darien and Serena were heating up. Mina's chance was coming though. Darien was hosting a party for the Japanese elite. Since all the maids weren't needed that night they were all invited. Everyone was shocked to hear that Darien had asked Serena to be his date for the night. It really made Mina's skin crawl. Serena also was allowed to invite Raye and Chad. After serving Darien his breakfast (more like eating it with him) Serena headed to Raye's house so they could go dress shopping. Once she got to Raye's house she was waiting eagerly on her porch. Serena pulled up in her driveway and Raye came and got into the car.

"Hey girl" Serena said.

"Hey. Thanks for getting me and Chad invited. I've always wanted to go to one of these parties" she smiled.

"Of course. I'm glad you'll be there because to be honest I'm really nervous" Serena said.

Once they got to the mall they went straight into Dilliards. They were in shock at all the beautiful gowns. After grabbing a few dresses they rushed into the dressing room. The first dress Serena tried on was a strapless black and white gown. It also has rhinestones on the lower white part of the dress. It was beautiful but way to pricey for Serena. The first dress Raye tried on was a spaghetti strapped like pink dress. It was sparkly but Raye didn't like the way it fit. They left Dilliards and shopped at some other stores but couldn't find anything. Then they came to Cache. When they went inside they saw millions of beautiful dresses and the prices weren't too bad. The dress Serena bought was a short pink dress. It was fitted at the top and had ruffles at the bottom. It was only $125 which wasn't bad. The dress Raye bought was a short black dress. It complimented her body very well. The straps were silver and in a halter style. It was about $105 and Raye didn't mind that price. Once they finished their shopping they headed to hair salon to schedule their appointments. The party was in 2 days so getting an appointment was difficult but they each got one about 2 hours before the party. After that Serena dropped Raye off at her house and headed back to Darien's. She put her dress in her room and then went up to his. When she came in he was in the bathtub.

"Oh hey. How did the shopping go?" he asked as he perked up.

"It went wonderfully. Raye and I found some wonderful dresses" she said giddily.

"Good because my girl's got to look good on that special night" he said with a loving smile.

"Your girl?" she asked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes. I am announcing at the party that I have found someone wonderful and someone who I'd like to be my girlfriend" he said.

There was a moment of silence. Then she started crying and yelling "Yes of course". Little did they know Mina was walking by at that moment. She was infuriated and had to come up with a plan soon. She was also going to the party but she was going alone.

Finally the day of the party came and Serena picked up Mina then they headed for their hair appointments. Serena got an up do with curls lightly spilling over. Raye got her hair in a slicked back style with a tight bun in the back. After their hair was done they headed back to Raye's house to get ready. Serena had brought her dress and shoes with her. They put on their dresses and shoes. Then they both did their make up in a very natural style. Finally Darien pulled up in a limo to take Serena to dinner. Raye and Chad were going to a different restaurant and they agreed to meet up before the party. When Serena and Darien got to the restaurant the waiter led them to a private room in the back. There were candles on the table and a bottle of champagne chilling. Darien pulled out Serena's chair for her then sat down in his chair. The waiter brought them menus and left them to decide.

"Wow Darien it all looks so good and… expensive" she said in shock of the prices.

"Don't worry about it. Order anything you want. Tonight is very special" he said as he opened the champagne and poured her a glass.

"Alright" she said smiling ear to ear.

Serena ordered the Chicken Cordon Bleu and Darien ordered a giant steak and broccoli. After dinner and lovely conversation Darien paid and they headed for the limo. Once they got in they dove back to Darien's house and arrived just as Raye and Chad got there. Serena noticed that Chad cleaned up pretty well. They walked into the party and Serena tensed up because of all the elite figures. Darien felt her grip tense.

"It's alright I'm with you" he whispered gently in her ear.

She suddenly relaxed and felt comfortable. Darien introduced her to many stiff businessmen and their arm candy. Darien was so at ease in this environment. After about an hour Serena saw Molly and Andrew slow dancing. Andrew spotted Serena and called her over. She told Darien she'd be back and headed to a quiet place with Andrew. Little did Serena know Mina was watching her and followed her. Apparently Molly and Andrew had been dating longer than Serena thought. He pulled out a ring box and showed Serena a beautiful diamond ring. Andrew told Serena tonight after the party Andrew was going to propose to Molly and wanted Serena to be a diversion while he set up everything in the garden where he wanted to propose. Serena was thrilled and agreed. Andrew embraced Serena and kissed her on the cheek to say thanks. Right at that moment Mina pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two. After that she headed back to her room and sent the picture to her email. She then printed it out and called Darien away from the party.

"What do you want Mina? I've got a lot to do tonight" he said.

"I just wanted to show you what your little friend does in her spare time" she said and pulled out the photo of Serena and Andrew.

Darien's face went into shock. He couldn't believe it. At that moment he walked out of the room.

"I told you that hussy would only hurt you" Mina shouted as he rushed to his room.

After Serena left Andrew she had about half an hour until Andrew needed her again. She headed back to the party but couldn't find Darien. She figured he was talking with the suits somewhere else so she went and talked to Raye and Chad. Soon it was time for Serena to distract Molly. It would only take 15 minutes to set everything up so Serena took Molly to the bar and talked with her over drinks. Molly wasn't really suspicious so Serena's job was very easy. After 15 minutes Andrew came back and led Molly to the garden. He told her he had to talk to her about something. Serena followed not far behind. She couldn't hear what they were saying but after about 5 minutes of talking he got down on one knee and took out the box. Molly began crying and she couldn't talk so she shook her head yes. They hugged and kissed. It was so beautiful and Serena wanted to tell Darien. She looked all over the party but couldn't find him. Finally one of the stiffs told here he was up in his room. She didn't know why but she couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Little did she know that he was getting angrier by the minute.


	6. The Arguement and Just Reward

Serena walked into Darien's room to tell him the news. He was sitting on the couch watching TV. She came over to him and went in to kiss him but he turned away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He pulled out the photo and threw it on the coffee table. Serena jumped.

"What is this? Something I should know about?" he demanded as he got up and walked to the window.

" Darien you don't understand it was…"

"No you don't seem to understand Ms. Tsukino. I refuse to be made a fool of. The guards will escort you out and give you your things. Serena you're fired" he said.

Serena was shocked. Before she could explain the guards pushed her out the door. They took her to her room and let her pack up her things. Then she headed to her car and by this time the party was over. She drove around a little to cool off than she headed to Raye's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hey. We were wondering where you went. Did Darien take you somewhere?" Raye asked.

Serena didn't say anything she just walked into the house and sat down on the couch. After about a minute she broke down in tears. She explained to Raye what had happened and Raye told her she could stay at her house until she figured things out. Serena was glad to have a friend like Raye.

Meanwhile back at the house Molly was frantically looking for Serena. She went up to Darien's room in hopes of finding her. When she got up to his floor she saw him sitting in the dark with tears on his face.

"Hey Darien what's the matter?" she asked. Molly was like an older sister to Darien.

He pulled out the photo and showed Molly. She immediately called Andrew up there. Once Andrew got up there and saw the photo he explained everything. Darien began to realize he had made a big mistake. It was too late at night to call Serena so he'd wait till morning.

The next morning Darien called Serena but she didn't pick up. After searching he finally figured out she was at Raye's. When he got to Raye's Serena answered the door then immediately slammed it in his face. He kept knocking until Raye answered. Raye came outside and let Darien explain everything. She then let Darien in and sat Serena down and made her listen to him. Serena was so grateful he figured everything out. Now the only thing left to do was get Mina back. And Serena had a great plan.

That night Mina had prepared to get Darien back. She dressed in her sexiest outfit and sprayed his favorite perfume on. Then she went to his floor and saw his door was almost shut. As she walked closer to the door she heard noises. She peaked through the crack and saw Darien and Serena having sex. Serena heard her and began exaggerating her moans. Darien caught on and did the same. Mina stayed and watched them until they both finished. Darien got up and said to Mina "No one gets between me and my girl" then he slammed the door in her face and called the guards to escort her out. The guards also explained that Mina was no longer needed.


	7. Epilouge

A couple months passed and things between Darien and Serena heated up again. A few things had changed though. Serena was no longer working for Darien. Instead she started a Maid Service agency in town (with a little help from Darien) and it was bringing in a lot of business. Serena was also helping Molly plan her wedding.

Molly and Andrew's wedding was tomorrow. Serena was going to be the maid of honor and Darien was going to be the best man. The bridesmaids' dresses were a lavender color and short. Serena's dress was the same. Molly's dress was a long white gown. Something you'd see a princess wearing. The top was in a bodice style and the bottom was puffy and made of lace. Molly was so nervous that night she couldn't sleep. Finally morning came and Molly headed to the hair and nail salon. She and her bridesmaids got their nails done in a French manicure style. The bridesmaids got their hair in a tight bun style while Molly got ringlets that complimented her bone structure very well.

The wedding took place in Darien's gardens and the reception took place in the ballroom. Serena caught the bouquet and Darien caught the garter. After a couple hours of dancing Darien pulled Serena outside.

"Serena I know we haven't been dating for a long time but I cant help the way I feel" he said as he bent down on one knee.

" Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked shocked.

"Serena Tsukino… will you be my wife?" he said as he pulled out a ring box. Inside of it was a rather large and beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh Darien…" she sobbed. "Yes of course I will" and with that she jumped up and embraced him. Then he put the ring on her finger. They both cried in each others arms and then Serena ran inside and told everyone at the party.

A year later Serena and Darien were married in what was the biggest wedding in Japan. All the Japanese elite came out and it took place in the most beautiful church in Japan. After the wedding Darien and Serena went on their honeymoon to Paris. They spent days relaxing and sightseeing and at night would make passionate love to each other. When they returned Darien and Serena moved out of Darien's house and moved into a mansion about 10 minutes away. He gave his home to Molly and Andrew and there newest addition a baby girl named Mya. He brought all the staff to his new home and in Serena's eyes everything felt just right.

* * *

Well there you go... one of my first stories.. hope you enjoyed it... soon ill be writing an Inuyasha fic so be on the lookout for it :)

P.S. thanks for taking the time to read my story


End file.
